Attack Of Insanity
by SSJ4 Funky Monkey
Summary: Title says it all!! One shot. PG13 for language.


Attack of Insanity  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I had too much sugar, too much pop, too much candy, and I think I popped!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim nothing, nothing! Because I have nothing! Whahahahaha... wait I own nothing whaaaaaaaa!  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************** ****  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha was sitting in his kitchen eating cheerios. He was bored. "Man I wish something would happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
All of a sudden a deep booming voice said "WISH GRANTED!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha looked behind him and saw a little seven inch dragon fly out the window. He then pied his pants for he saw Cell standing in the doorway. Cell was holding three foot long razor bladed Chopsticks of Doom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck" Yamcha stammered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmmmmm you look tasty!" Cell shouted as he jumped on Yamcha. He held Yamcha down and then ate his brains with the Chopsticks of Doom. When done he stood and whiped out a little white hanky and dabbed his mouth, he did have manners you know. "I'm still hungry," he complained and flew through the roof.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
Hercule was in the bathroom, on the pot. "I am the GREATEST being of all time, you will not defeat me!" He shouted into his mirror. 'Phewwt' "Wow that was a big one!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad your gross! I'm leaving!" Videl shouted through the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's nice honey. I AM the greatest! Hahaha!" Then Cell burst through the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Hercule screamed, "Not y-y-you! I never meant any of it, honest!" he cried groveling at Cell's feet, his pants still around his ankles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your disgusting! I'd never want to eat you!" Cell spat. Hercule looked up hopefully, "I'll just blast you instead."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Hercule screamed as he plummeted to Hell only to realize that his eternal punish was a Barney marathon! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" (AN: Bwahahahahahahahahaha!)  
  
*********  
  
Cell ran down the street tapping his Chopsticks of Doom maniacally as he chased the little annoying kindergartners. He stopped when he saw the Capsule Corp. building. All the Z- fighters (minus Yamchuck) were staring out the window.  
  
o.o  
  
O.o  
  
o.O  
  
O.O  
  
"Hey! It's Cell! Get him!" Vegeta yelled pointing at Cell. Nobody moved, not even Vegeta. They say his heart grew three sizes that day, three sizes smaller that is!  
  
"Well aren't you gonna do anything or just stand there like a bunch of asses!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Shut up onna, I wanna see him eat those damn kids first!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Ahhhh! You stupid man... I know what will defeat Cell!" and she runs off into her lab.  
  
"So, we gonna fight him now?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes, of course you baka!" and they all turned super sayin and took off to fight Cell. Then the humans fell out of the sky when they realized they weren't sayin-jin and therefore couldn't go super sayin.  
  
"I'll kill you again just like I did before, Cell!" shouted Gohan as he chibiafied.  
  
"Wow! You shank, Gohan!" said Goku looking down at his now once more eleven year old son.  
  
"Haha! You can't beat me, I'm perfect! PERFECT!" Cell replied.  
  
"Perfectly ugly." muttered Krillin, "WAIT! How can you be perfect, 18 is standing right here?!"  
  
"Not any more." Cell said as he pulled out a straw and sucked up 18.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Now lets fight, Cell!" shouted Goku.  
  
Suddenly Peter Ether steps out onto the street. Everyone stops and stares at him as he calmly walks over to Cell, and takes his Chopsticks of Doom. "I could use a pair of these." smiles and disappears in a puff of smoke.  
  
Cell, "Nooooo! My grandma's chopsticks! They were a gift! A GIFT! Oh why? WHY?! Why must you torment me so cruel world? Why mus."  
  
"Ahh shut up ya freak!" Vegeta shouts and kicks off Cells head.  
  
"Ah man, I wanted to defeat him Vegeta!" whined Chibi Gohan.  
  
"Shut up brat!" and he blasted Gohan to ash.  
  
"*GASP* Veggie you killed Gohan! You bastered! I'll kill you!" Goku yelled and lunged at Vegeta. A short struggle ensued before Goku stood wiping off his bloody hands.  
  
"Gosh Dad, what ya do that for?" older Gohan asks as he walks out of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Golly Gohan! Well, that's OK. Lets go home I need to clean up."  
  
"OK Dad." And they use instant transmission to get home.  
  
******  
  
Back in the lab..  
  
"Mwahahaha! I've done it, this will show them all that brains are better then bronze!" The Mad Scientist a.k.a. Bulma Briefs yelled as she pushed The Big Red Button. The machine flashed and smoked and shook and with a boom the door flew open..  
  
"Oh no! What have I done?!" she cried and ran out of the lab slamming the door behind her. Bulma stood in the hall pressing her body weight against the door trying to hold it shut.  
  
"What ya doing Bulma?" asks Krillin nervously as he tries to hide the black body bag from her.  
  
"Uh well I was doing this thing to help you guys out with Cell and well. it uh."  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that. He's taken care of, Bulma." Krillin cuts her off.  
  
The door lurches behind her. She glances over her shoulder, "No you don't understand the." She never got a chance to finish for the door bursts open spilling forth millions of one foot tall Vegeta clones. They sorted themselves out then began talking excitedly in little high pitch voices.  
  
One raised his hands over his head and called out "Order, order" in his squeaky voice. "I now call to session the order of the Veggie Heads!"  
  
Random Vegeta clone "Why should we listen to you?"  
  
"Because I'm the TALLEST!"  
  
"Ohhhh!" and they all kneeled to him, He was exactly one foot one inch tall.  
  
"Now we will conquer the WORLD!" he cried, they cheered, and charged out the door onto the streets.  
  
"Wow that was sure weird, huh?" Krillin whispers to Bulma. She can only nod in agreement.  
  
********  
  
The Veggies swarmed the city like locust destroying everything in their path while yelling in their little high voices 'EAT THIS!' (AN: Just like in Budokai!).  
  
The Veggie Tallest picked up a watermelon and broke it over the head of a cop "EAT THIS, TUBBY!"  
  
Then his watch beeped. "Oh my! It's tea time!" and all the little Veggies sat down on the ground indian style and pulled out little pink tea cups and crumpets.  
  
The citizens of Satan City could only stare in horror as the little terrors began chatting happily in horrible squeaky British accents.  
  
Chichi walks through the crowed of Veggies whacking any that didn't get out of the way with her duh duh duh. Frying Pan of Doom. She works her way up to the screen and pokes her finger at it. "Now this is a warning to you all. Be careful what you wish for, something might just happen! And remember always REVIEW!"  
  
(AN: . Yeah! I just realized I own something! The 3 foot razor bladed Chopsticks of Doom! Go me! ^.^) 


End file.
